Typically, vehicular roof-top advertising is secured to a vehicle by roof-top brackets, a roof-top frame or by such means as permanently mounted brackets, e.g., brackets attached with screws, rivets, welding or other methods known to the art. For example, as with advertisements used on taxi cabs, the roof-top frame is permanently affixed and allows for the advertising, in the form of cardboard inserts or posters, to be inserted or removed from these roof-top frames, slidably interchanging the advertising therein. Typically, these roof-top advertising frames are non-collapsible having a fixed rectangular or triangular shape.
In general, these fixed and non-collapsible roof-top frames are made from heavy and bulky materials. These frames are assembled into a predetermined, permanent configuration by welding or the like. Furthermore, these frames must withstand the repeated abuses of city traffic, rain and snow, and other hazards.
A disadvantage of the fixed and non-collapsible vehicular roof-top frames is that these frames tend to be small and the advertising inserted therein is confined to a small size and print area. Typically, this dictates the size of the print which can be used. Often this small print and overall size is inadequate for a roof-top banner advertising display, which is used at special events such as a baseball games, food festivals, fairs and the like, because the small size and print makes the message difficult read and understand. At special events where a display frame is used and attached to the vehicle roof-top, these roof-top displays have a frame which must be assembled and disassembled in order to transport the display or be used by driving the vehicle very slowly. In general, the banner advertisement display frame for these events requires a banner advertisement which has a larger overall dimension and size in order to promote greater visibility. It is therefore important to have a roof-top display frame to accommodate normally oversized banner advertisements and the subsequent larger print of these banner advertisements. This large print requirement is necessary because a booth, stand, etc., must be seen at great distances for the advertising to be effective.
Similarly, another disadvantage of the smaller print display frame assemblies is that these smaller frames tend to get concealed by the throngs of people attending such events when the advertisement is placed at or near eye level.
Furthermore, a high visibility of the banner advertising is needed because the advertising must be placed at a sufficient distance above the ground where crowds of people gather. For this purpose roof-tops of a van, etc., are used so that a sufficient angle between the viewer and the sign may be maintained at large distances. However, these roof-top devices are large, unwieldy, and not easily assembled and transported. Also, the direction and placement of the sign is important in that the display should be viewed from a frontal position and, if the banner is in the middle of special event, then from all sides. Therefore, the repositioning of these roof-top devices is made more difficult under conditions where disassembly is required.
A disadvantage of fixed and non-collapsible frames of the type typically used at a special event booth is in the amount of time and labor which is required to "set-up" or assemble and disassemble the display. In many situations, reducing the time and labor needed to set-up is advantageous and is reflected in significant cost savings for the special event production costs.
An advantage of a collapsible roof-top display frame, such as for the present invention, is in the increased labor savings associated also with mobility for the present banner advertisement combination. It is advantageous to be able to move the sign for a new placement within the boundaries of the special event grounds. It is also important at events such as baseball games, rock concerts or fairs that the advertising can fit through the low overhanging entrances at a stadium, or be transported under and around trees at county fair grounds without damaging the vehicle roof-top display frame. Therefore, a collapsible large banner type advertising is advantageous for special events and, furthermore, mobility is needed to position accurately the advertisement around obstacles present at stadium and fair grounds.